


Starbright, Moonlight

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Magical Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The green isle is a magical place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Starbright, Moonlight

Originally, the Fowls came from British import - street runners and cut-purses, the most hardscrabble of persons who followed after the flow of investments of plantations across the sheltered sea - but they have stayed on the green isle and married into her people for so long that the Fowls are Irish.  
  
Irish by name, Irish by nationality, Irish by blood. There is a magic to that nature, carried in blood and bone from mother to child.  
  
Enough that Fowl Manor is set not in the heart but on the outskirts of Dublin, with wide-stretching, wild grounds and high, sturdy walls around its perimeter for moon-soaked rambles.  
  
Enough to garner a certain ... _reputation_ , in back-alleys and other areas of physical altercation.  
  
Enough, that when Artemis finds himself in need of gold, needs a power beyond the reach of the most cutting edge medical technology, he can turn to the old tales and warning. Turn, and be successful.


End file.
